


The Addams Rift

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Family Rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addams Rift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Andronenkos Addams, or as he preferred Andy, was a seer, a powerful seer at that. Andy got visions of the past, present and the future, it was a powerful gift he had, and within the visions he received he felt everything that happened. The pain did not bother him though, he was an Addams, the frequency of his visions on the other hand was beginning to interfere with his life.

Andy had worked out that his visions were more frequent the more time he spent amongst his family, most likely due to the powers they each possessed enhancing his own. Not that any of the family knew this, he had never told anyone about his visions, preferring to keep them to himself.

When Andy left home at sixteen none of the family knew the reason for him leaving, believing that he was turning his back on his Addams heritage. Although his parents were hurt by his actions, the one who was hurt the most was his cousin Rhys.

Andy and Rhys were both the only child in their small branches of the family and had been like brothers since they were young. Andy leaving the family was a betrayal to Rhys, one that had never been resolved, the rift between them growing over the years as they kept their distance from each other.

The pair were reunited when Rhys’ girlfriend, a young police constable Gwen Cooper was partnered with Andy Davidson. The reunion did not go well, due in part to the fact that Andronenkos Addams had changed his name to Andy Davidson, completely renouncing his Addams heritage, something inconceivable to Rhys.

Andronenkos Addams was a seer, but he had not seen the creation of the Addams rift until it happened and had not seen its resolution, or how it came about.


End file.
